The invention relates to an electrical connector and in particular to a cable connector which electrically contacts the conductors in a cable through clamping.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,745,509 describes a cable connector wherein the central conductor of a coaxial cable is placed against a projecting part of the connector and another connector part is then secured thereto by screws or the like. Through the pressure exerted by the screws, contact is produced both between the central conductor and a contact strip in the connector and between the conducting sheath of the cable and a secured contact strip in the connector.
In practice, this type of cable connector has proven to be satisfactory only in optimum static conditions, i.e., when the cable is not subject to strain and in the absence of corrosive conditions. A problem that occurs otherwise is that the contact pressure applied by the screws, for example, becomes inadequate after a longer period so that the passage of current between conductor and contact strip is no longer optimum.